


Unconventional Treatment

by Goodqueensansa (Ladyhexham)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Language, Nudity, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhexham/pseuds/Goodqueensansa
Summary: Summer, Year 2.  Cecily wants to try something new with her boyfriend.
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 171





	Unconventional Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing fanfic in many years, and my first writing smut ever. Please be gentle.
> 
> Update 04/14/20: Changed title and made some minor edits in the story. Preciously titled 'Incorrigible'

Cecily had been standing outside the entrance of the clinic for five minutes now, attempting to find the courage to go in. Her hand shook as she tried again to reach for the door knob, but her nerves got the better of her and the hand quickly retreated, instead fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

 _'This is silly,'_ she reprimanded herself. _'Just go in.'_ The knot in her stomach felt just like it had when she first met the town doctor. She remembered how nervous she felt every time she entered the clinic, wondering if he really liked it when she brought him coffee or if he was just being nice. But they had been dating for a few seasons now, and Cecily had no reason to feel nervous visiting the clinic. She stopped by to see him all the time, in fact. Except this time...

The sound of a customer leaving Pierre's General Store shocked Cecily out of her anxious musings. Desperate to not be seen loitering lest any questions be asked, she yanked the door to the clinic open and quickly stepped inside. The cold air of the waiting room hit her burning, flushed cheeks and made her feel a little faint.

"Hi Cecily!" Maru greeted her with a warm smile. She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Are you and Harvey getting lunch today?"

Cecily tried not to stammer. "No... is he busy right now?"

"Not really, we don't have any patients scheduled for today. He's just in the back taking inventory. Do you want me to get him for you?"

"That would be great Maru, thanks," she replied, forcing a small smile and hoping that Maru didn't pick up on her flushed face and heavy breaths. She probably did, but it could be easily explained away by the intense heat of the summer.

Maru disappeared through the waiting room door. Now on her own, Cecily tried to calm her quickly beating heart. Coming here today had been a whim, a split second decision borne from a little fantasy that had been bouncing around in her head all week. But that little fantasy had quickly turned into a big, nagging fantasy that refused to leave her mind. Cecily already knew that there were no patients scheduled today, they had discussed the boring day counting medicines and cotton swabs ahead of him at dinner the night before. She was still worried, however, that Harvey would be annoyed with her bothering him at work like this. This was his workplace and maintaining a professional demeanor and environment was very important to him. What she had planned was certainly far from professional...

Suddenly, he was there. Cecily felt her stomach flip at the sight of her handsome doctor.

"Hello dear," he said sweetly, leaning to kiss her cheek.

"Awww, you two are so cute!" Maru cried from behind the counter, cradling her chin in her hands and watching them, doe-eyed with a lovesick grin.

Normally this would have caused Harvey to immediately turn red and stammeringly tell Maru to quit watching them like that, but he had immediately picked up on Cecily's flushed nervousness. He gently rubbed her arm. "Are you feeling alright?"

Cecily smiled weakly at him. "I haven't felt well all morning, do you have time to take a look at me?"

"Of course, I have all the time in the world." He handed his clipboard to Maru. "Can you finish up the inventory for me, Maru?"

"You got it, Doc!"

"Alright, come on back and we'll see what's wrong," he smiled kindly as he opened the door for Cecily. He followed her through and into the examination room.

She sat on the edge of the examination table as he sat in front of her. "Now, tell me what is bothering you."

Cecily felt a new rush of wetness between her legs and squeezed her thighs together. She didn't get to hear it often, but she found his doctor voice to be incredibly sexy.

"I... I've had an ache all morning..." she stammered, gripping the edge of the table. Looking up bashfully, she noticed the look of concern on his face. _'Dear Yoba, he is the sweetest man alive.'_

"Where at?"

She released the table from her deathly tight grip, running her hand over her thigh and skirt, before stopping on her groin. "Here."

He looked confused for a moment before quickly blushing. "P-pardon?"

 _'Be bold, Cecily,'_ she told herself.

"Right here," she said as she traced a light circle on the fabric of her skirt, watching his eyes follow the slow movement. "I've been aching here all morning, Doctor. Is there anything you can do to make it go away?" Her fingers moved down to the hem of her skirt, pulling it up just a fraction of an inch.

Harvey stood so suddenly it startled her. "I see. Please wait while I go grab your chart," he said before quickly leaving the room.

Cecily bit her lip. _'Oh no... Oh no... he's mad...'_ she worried as her anxious thoughts began to spiral out of control. Her hands raised to cover her face in mortification. _'This was a terrible idea, I shouldn't have come here. I should have talked to him about this first. What was I thinking? Things have been going so well, did I just mess everything up? Did I make him uncomfortable? I should just leave. No, I should go apologize...'_

Just as she was about to get up from the examination table, Harvey returned with her medical chart. He briskly made his way to his desk without a word, and sat to read her file. He didn't so much as glance in her direction and Cecily felt her eyes start to well up with tears. She loved him so much and hadn't intended to make him mad. "Harvey, I..."

He held up a finger. "Just a moment, please."

The moment seemed to drag on forever, and Cecily wondered if there was really that much in there to read. Harvey closed the manilla folder and nodded to himself. "I see."

"...what?"

He didn't reply and stood from the desk. Cecily watched as he quietly washed his hands, and her breath hitched as he reached for the latex gloves. He put a glove on each hand with a satisfying snap that sent a shiver down her spine.

"You are long overdue for a pelvic exam," he said, finally turning to face her.

Cecily's mouth went dry. _'He's... not mad?'_ She could now tell by the bulge straining against the fabric of his pants that he was certainly not mad. _Very_ not mad.

"I..."

"I'm sorry, could you speak up?"

"I... uh..."

Harvey looked amused and begun to remove the gloves. "If you are not comfortable with an exam today, we can always reschedule. I have an opening on Fri-"

"No!" Cecily nearly shouted. "No, today is fine."

"Great!" He smiled at her before sitting back down in front of the exam table. "Now please tell me a little more about this... _ache_. How long has it been bothering you?"

"It started this morning when I woke up," Cecily said with a shaky breath as she felt his gloved hands slowly start to caress her thighs. He gently massaged up to the edge of her skirt. She hoped he would keep going, but he was just teasing her. Removing his hands and placing them back on the table, Harvey continued his questioning.

"Hmmm, tell me more. Has it gotten better or worse?"

"It just got worse as the day went on. I thought maybe it was a muscle strain so I tried massaging it."

"And did you find that helped?"

"I massaged it all morning but it didn't help me at all! Please tell me what I should do, Doctor." Cecily bit her lip and pulled her skirt up a little more, starting to feel emboldened.

"Let me take a look," Harvey said as he gingerly lifted her skirt. His face was obscured by the lifted fabric, but she could hear his quiet groan when he saw she was not wearing any underwear. A smirk flashed across Cecily's face as she saw him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"I can't advise you to undertake... muscle massages on your own without the proper training. I can show you the correct technique, if you like? Then you can do it at home whenever you need to."

Cecily stifled a moan. She really did love his doctor voice. How was he so calm and collected? This was driving her crazy. "Oh, please do."

Immediately she felt his thumb rub against her slick folds. "Ah, I always appreciate it when my patients remember come prepared." She was already soaking wet; it wasn't a lie when she told him she had spent all morning 'massaging.'

"Of course, you're an important man. I wouldn't want to waste your time."

He chuckled and pushed her skirt up, leaving Cecily completely exposed from the waist down. "Lay back," he said as he gently pressed her down onto the exam table. With his other hand, he slipped a finger inside her and moved his thumb to circle her clit in slow, tantalizing circles.

"Ah..."

"Is this how you massaged yourself this morning?"

"Yes!" She nearly cried out as he added as second finger, pushing deeper into her.

"Does that feel better?" His voice was low and Cecily could hear a little strain in it.

"Mmm... yes," she hummed, thrusting her hips into his hand in an effort to break his composure. Harvey's other hand came up to Cecily's waist, gently holding her still as she wiggled and pouted. "But it still aches. Maybe you should try something else..."

Without a word, he pulled his hands away from her. Cecily propped herself up on her elbows, but before she could complain, her legs were hitched over his shoulders and his mouth took the place of his deft hands. He gently nudged her to lay back down as his tongue slowly traveled the length of her wet opening. Greedily, she snaked her fingers through his hair and gave a slight pull. He grunted, but Cecily knew from experience it was a noise of pleasure. Slipping his fingers back inside her, he sucked on her swollen clit until her back arched off the table.

"Ahh... I'm almost..." Cecily panted as he brought her to the brink of orgasm and suddenly pulled away. Her entire body throbbed in need and she looked up at him, confused.

"I think that concludes your treatment for today," Harvey said nonchalantly, though she could see his breathing was nearly as labored as hers.

"I... what?"

"I'd like to see you back in two weeks. You can make a follow-up appointment with Maru on your way out. Have you updated your insurance since your last visit? You should probably do that as well."

"But Doctor, it still aches," Cecily said, whining more than she had intended to. She needed him inside her _now._

"I see, well I'm sorry but there doesn't seem to be much else I can do for you today," Harvey replied as he removed his gloves and disposed of them.

"Is there really nothing else you can do?" Cecily watched in despair as he sat down at his desk and began to write in her chart. _'What in the hell could he possibly be writing in there?'_

"What would you like me to do? Tell me."

 _'Oh, he is a bad man. He means to make me beg for it,'_ Cecily thought as her heart continued to race. He'd let her play out her doctor fantasy, but now he was going to tease her as long as he could. _'We'll see.'_

She stood from the examination table and approached him, pushing his chair away from the desk. Standing in front of him, she removed the rest of her clothes, slowly peeling each article away until she stood before him completely naked. There was something erotic to her about being completely bare while he remained fully clothed. Cecily perched herself on the edge of his lap, leaving herself enough room to run a finger up the length of his bulge. The action elicited the shiver she had hoped for. Her other hand fiddled with his tie as she whispered in his ear. "I want you to fuck me, Dr. Harvey."

He gulped hard, his face turning a light shade of red. "Well in that case," Harvey started, trying and failing to sound collected, "we may need to move on to a more unconventional treatment."

Suddenly, Cecily was lifted from his lap and spun around. Haphazardly shoving her chart aside, he bent her over the desk with the kind of forcefulness she usually had to beg him for. "Oooh yes," Cecily moaned as he pressed her into the desk with one hand and unzipped his pants with the other hand.

He quickly entered her with a low moan and moved his hands to grip her hips tightly. He soon found a steady rhythm, pushing into her as she moaned and gripped the edge of the desk.

"Dr. Harvey, I don't think I've ever had a pelvic exam like this before... Do you use this method on all of your patients?"

He smiled and leaned down to plant light kisses all over her back. "Only the incorrigible ones. How is that ache feeling, by the way?" He sounded almost cocky.

"Oh much better, but not quite all the way. I think you need to try harder-" she cried out as he immediately took her advice. Harvey lifted one of her knees onto the table, thrusting deeper and harder with the new angle. Cecily couldn't stop herself from pushing her hips back to meet his insistent thrusts, her moans growing louder.

"Shhhh," he shushed her quietly, breaking their game for the first time. "You wouldn't want Maru to hear, would you?"

Surprisingly, Cecily felt her inner muscles clench at the thought, and she turned around to give him a cheeky smile.

"Don't answer that," he groaned, reddening again. She loved that blush, just like she loved that man.

He noticed her loving stare and returned to kissing the soft skin of her back. "Let's flip you over, I want to see you," he muttered against her skin. Harvey pulled out of her just long enough to help her turn over and pull her close. Immediately, she kissed him, letting her tongue roam and running her fingers through his hair. Breaking the kiss, Harvey nuzzled her neck before laying her back down on the desk. He resumed pushing into her at a relentless pace, only looking away from her face to occasionally kiss the slender leg that was pressed up against his shoulder. "You're so beautiful..." he gasped. She knew this was a view he enjoyed; Cecily knew he liked to be able to kiss her and see her face in the throes of pleasure. She reached out and covered his hands with hers where they gripped her waist. Feeling herself close to orgasm again, Cecily briefly hoped he wasn't going to tease her again. She was sent over the edge when he moved his hand down to firmly rub her clit. Waves of pleasure washed over her as she cried out, any attempt at volume control now gone. Cecily could feel his thrusts getting more erratic, and soon enough he moaned loudly and came, finally stilling inside her.

Reaching up, Cecily pulled him down to rest his head between her breasts, humming in pleasure as she stroked his hair. His own arms snaked under her to hold her close and tangle his fingers in her auburn waves. She could feel how quickly his heart was beating. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They laid there for a long time before Cecily finally stirred underneath him. "That was some awfully unorthodox treatment, Dr. Harvey."

He chuckled as he pulled out of her and found a towel in a cabinet to clean them up. "Well do you feel better?"

"Very!" Cecily pulled him down to kiss her.

Harvey was silent for a while as he wiped her off with the towel. "I really did think you were sick when you showed up. It worried me."

Cecily blushed as she grabbed her discarded clothes and started to dress. "I was nervous. I thought maybe you would think I was bugging you at work. And then I thought I had made you mad..."

"I always love it when you visit me at work, dear," he replied and kissed her on the nose. He examined her as she continued to bashfully avoid his gaze. "But it was very naughty of you to trick me like that. I don't know that I'll be able to get any work done at this desk ever again."

"Naughty, huh?" Cecily asked as she shyly smiled. "And what exactly do you plan to with your naughty girlfriend?"

"Oh, I think she'll have to be punished."

Cecily laughed and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the examination room. "Be home by 6:00 for dinner? Then we'll see about this _punishment..._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Maru definitely hears them and ponders asking for a raise.


End file.
